


Finding What's Broken

by I_Have_No_Idea



Category: Hunger Games (2012) RPF, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Have_No_Idea/pseuds/I_Have_No_Idea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Annie please calm-"<br/>"Who the hell is Annie?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding What's Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I hope you enjoy, of course I should give warning that I am an atrocious speller, and have rather heinous grammar skills. Also, I realize this is a cliche but sometimes that's the correct prescription for an aching shipper's heart, a horribly cliched story.

"Anything can be broken Mr. Odair, remember that."

President Snow's words stuck with Finnick everywhere he went, it was like dirt he could never fully wash off. It was the gunk one feels under their fingernails but could never manage to work out from underneath. It was the song that stayed in one's head for far too long. He trudged through his life, wearing this statement like a straight jacket. It constricted him from everything and he feared the apparel was blatantly noticeable, that at any moment someone would stop him in the Capitol streets and talk to him about it.

But dirt can be washed off, the gunk can be weaseled out from under the nail, old songs are replaced with catchier ones, and any magician can escape a straight jacket with a little magic.

Finnick couldn't rid of those words.

The nineteen year old waited in the apartment complex above the training center for news on Annie. He paced back and forth, mumbling to himself as he tried to relax himself.

It felt like forever now. Two whole days after she had won the 70th Games and there was still no new information on her state? He was out of the hospital room within an hour of winning his own games despite needing a myriad of stitches all over his body from his last fight in the arena. What could possibly be so wrong that it's taken two days for anyone to even mention the girl from Four? He was sure that she was not critically injured at the end of her games. She had a few visible scratches but that was all.

Mags sat in a sea of lush and silky blue cushions as she watched him walk from one end of the living room to the other. Her small and fragile frame practically drowning in the couch, she continuously had to fight the pillows down to not be eaten by the luxurious furniture.

"She should be out, why isn't she out?"

Finnick didn't know who he was asking, neither him nor Mags knew anything.

The feeble woman stood up, half annoyed with constantly having to climb out of the cloud of bolsters, half concerned for the boy. She hobbled over and grabbed his hand, patting it before reaching up to hold either side of his face. She forced him to remain eye contact with her, anytime his gaze would wander she'd lightly tap his temple with her index finger, causing his attention to come back to her. After a moment of her scanning his face in solidarity, she pulled him down to her into a hug.

Finnick buried his head in her shoulder, having to slouch to an uncomfortable point just to reach the woman's height. Finnick didn't mind however, Mags's embraces were his security blanket, always helping him in times of fear and hopelessness.

Finnick stayed clasped to the woman for a spell, time passing on as they remained in each other's arms. He could feel Mags shake, soon realizing the woman was crying. This wasn't just for him fearing he was losing his best friend, this was also a source of comfort for a woman who feared of losing someone who was practically a granddaughter to someone who'd lost everything.

"It's okay, she's out now, the worst is over." Finnick said as he stood up, brushing off the tears from the woman's face. She patted his arm as he rid of her tears, smiling sadly up at him.

They both knew that was a lie.

The door of the elevator dinged up and with it came a bright smile framed by a certain signature pair of blue lips. The District Four Escort, Aelius Magnem, burst in wearing a crisp, navy blue, coruscated suit that clashed horribly with his cyan colored mouth.

"The girl is awake!" he announced happily to the room but soon frowned as he realized his rather small and gloomy audience. "C'mon everyone, brighten up, we have a tribute to prep for her crowning tomorrow! Chop chop!" He snapped and motioned for the mentors to follow.

Finnick stood still for a moment, stunned at the sudden announcement before rushing after, hoping that wherever Aelius led them that it would be to Annie.

The decorated escort marched back into the elevator, grinning widely at Finnick who anxiously rushed in, taking in the dash as excitement.

"That's the kind of spirit I want to see now, boy." he said as he held open the doors for Mags to walk in.

The metal doors closed them in and Finnick felt the familiar sensation of his stomach floating up his throat as the elevator whizzed down. No matter how many times he visited the Capitol, he didn't think he would ever grow used to this particular kind of transportation. There were none in Four, the tallest building was the Justice Building which only stood three stories high, so there were really no reason for an elevator. They were small and metal, cage-like contraptions that never ceased to make Finnick feel nauseous.

But now he wasn't focusing on the fact that he was enclosed in such a tiny and fast-moving box. All Finnick could think about was Annie, what kind of state she would be in, if she'd be happy to see him.

As soon as the doors opened Finnick pushed Aelius back in order to be the first one out, ignoring the fact that his world was slowly tilting to the right.

He walked with a brisk pace, especially for someone who actually had no idea where he was going exactly. It didn't stop him, he simply trusted that his feet wouldn't let him down, willing them desperately to lead him to Annie.

He had to be with her.

Finnick flung open a set of double doors after having walked through a maze worth of brightly-lit corridors, his mind unable to process anything other than the fact that the white artificial lighting was the visual form of the anxiety he was feeling (annoying and caused him to feel nauseous/develop a headache.)

"Mr. Odair, I don't think-" Finnick shushed the nurse who had appeared at his side. He didn't even bother looking down at the woman, his wild eyes frantically searching the room. It seemed to be an observation deck, the other side of the room was made up of only windows.

"Take me to the girl now, I need to see her." He said, his voice wavering slightly when he realized how true the second part of his command was. He needed her more than he needed oxygen at the moment. He needed to see for himself that she was okay, that she had survived the last few weeks whole. He felt he was falling apart the longer he waited, his brain was currently the first to be going, his thoughts short-circuiting, all revolving around her. His heart would be next, the cardiac membrane ripping into quarters at the mere idea of her being hurt. He needed her before he could go mental.

The nurse hesitated before nodding her head, leading him to the next room.

When she pushed open doors Finnick almost stumbled back from the sheer brightness of the room. The lights where an icy fluorescent blue that when combined with the pristine white color of the walls made for an almost blinding sight. Even the doctors were clad in crisp white gowns with matching masks. Finnick felt a headache come on from how dizzy and nauseatic he felt.

"He should not go in there, get him out." A deep voice commanded.

Finnick squinted over at the doctor who had his mask pulled down so he could be heard properly. The man's skin had a sickly green undertone, he couldn't determine if the man's skin was dyed that way or it he was ill. He wore dark goggles over his eyes.

"Where is she? I was told she was awake, I have to prepare her, otherwise she won't be ready for her interview and the crowning ceremony tomorrow." Finnick gulped down as he still squinted at the man. He felt giddy and faint, but he had to keep himself together long enough to see her.

"Their rescheduling it, you can prepare her when she's ready." Finnick felt hands on his shoulders, two nurses gently pushing him back. His mind felt too swampy for him to want to fight against them.

"What do you mean?" He called out, finally collecting himself and planting his feet down, refusing to budge.

"She's not ready Mr. Odair now will you please-"

Before he could even process what was going on Finnick felt his ears ringing from a high-pitched noise.

Someone was screaming.

_Annie._

Finnick shoved the ladies aside, walking through to the end of the room. 

He swallowed down the feeling of his own heart beating in his throat, the _thud-thudding_ sinking into the pit of his stomach as he pushed open the door at the far end of the room. The doors swung away from him and his eyes frantically searched the room. 

_How could this room manage to be more bright than the previous one?_

There was a young girl strapped to the hospital bed, screaming and kicking. Finnick felt he would get whiplash simply from watching the girl squirm around. Her coppery hair was flashing around as she threw her body around on the bed.

"Annie? Annie!"

Finnick had broken from his trance of watching the thrashing woman. He approached slowly to the girl. His mind was panicking.

Even though they had been best friends since they were toddlers Finnick honestly couldn't name more than ten times she had seen Annie so much as cry. Not when she fell and scraped her knee on the sand-covered pavement of Four when she was five. Not when the girls teased her pigtails in Year Three. Annie had always been closed off, she gave off an air that was the basic definition of Poker Face.

Now was different.

She looked like an animal trapped in a cage.

_No worse._

He knew exactly where he'd seen behavior like this.

On the television when they showed the games, before they released the Capitol Mutts on the tributes they'd show them off to the viewers. The mutts held in containment.

Animals showcased fear and confusion. Their instinct is to survive.

The mutts only craved blood, an instinct to kill.

Annie's games had no mutts.

_They made her into their mutt._

He couldn't think like that. He stepped closer to her.

"Annie it's me. I-it's Finnick" He said cautiously. He held up his hands in defense as he walked towards her.

He shook his head. He was acting like he was afraid that she'd murder him. This was Annie. _His Annie._ She wouldn't hurt a fly.

He put a hand on her shoulder, trying to keep his grip light, but still attempting to hold her down in her place.

"I know you're scared Annie, but you're no longer in there, you're fine, you're safe. You're with me." he said softly. His voice came out as plea. He know deep down that his wishing she'd calm down was more to do with his own mental health than hers. 

Seeing how they ruined her only confirmed the fact that she was reaped only to destroy him. It was his fault she was like this.

"Annie please calm-"

"Who the hell is Annie?" a hoarse screech came from her.

All the oxygen in the room had managed to seep out in a second, leaving Finnick to breath in his own withered gasp as he heard the doors behind him open.

"Mr. Odair, you have to leave."

A man in a white gown was talking to him, but Finnick didn't notice. He felt like he was floating, suspended in air and time. This feeling however lacked the carefreeness that wading in water brought. It was the dreading and empty feeling when one is a moment from falling. Finnick had seen it on a television in the Capitol before. They had all these ridiculous shows, including ones of drawn talking animals that were always caught in odd and wild schemes. In the episode he had seen the wolf had run himself off a cliff and for a mini-second he stood in the air, not realizing there was no more ground for him to run on. By the time he noticed it was too late. He was falling.

Finnick was the wolf and he suspected he was only an instant from his plummet.

"What happened to her" his voice cracked

"Mr. Odair you should really-"

Finnick held the man up by his collar and slammed him into the medicine cabinets, pinning him to the wall.

"What the hell did you do to her?"

His fist which held the top of the white gown against the man's own neck could feel as the doctor swallowed, his Adam's Apple bobbing up and down.

"Her mind reset itself Mr. Odair, it can do that at times, when under extreme amounts of trauma and stress. Ah, ah, ah! Will you please let me down?" his voice raising higher and higher as Finnick tightened his grip. He dropped the man onto the ground.

"How do you fix it?" His voice sounded forced, a peculiar sound to his own ears.

"There's not much we can do, Mr. Odair."

"What can be done for her?"

"We must be patient. She'll have to go to therapy, we'll run some tests, but there's really not much we can do. If her brain doesn't want to heal, if it doesn't want to _remember_ , then it won't. I'm sorry, but we can't just force her to get better, and pushing all these memories onto her will just hurt her more. The best medicine for her condition is patient."

"The Capitol doesn't do patient. What is Snow going to do?"

The doctor rubbed his jaw and sighed.

"Our President has post-poned the interview and crowning to next week, that's about as patient as we will get from him."

Finnick sighed as her looked over to the girl on the operating table, still squirming and screaming.

He had realized too late that he loved her, and now she didn't even know who he was, and likely never would again. He had lost her to the game he thought he had won years ago.

"Anything can be broken," indeed. And in that moment Finnick vowed he'd witness the biggest malfunction to ever occur. Panem was going to break along with it's beloved President.

Those words were no longer the annoying song stuck in his head everywhere he went. Those words now was the war cry signaling that a battle was about to begin. And there Finnick was standing on the front lines prepared to massacre.

Spring was coming to end this winter, and the snow was just beginning to melt. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't too awful, feel free to leave comments and whatnot.


End file.
